lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Cullen
House Cullen is a medium sized Vandal House that lives in the Kingdom Of Lucerne and operates themselves out of the city of Lucerne. They have become more important as Carlisle Cullen has become the Kings advisor, and Edward Cullen became best friends with now King William Lovie III., and in this importance they have their hands all over the different areas of the Kingdom. Since the time of the Driving Tide House Cullen has been the vassal house of the ruling house of Lucerne in House Lovie, and are also very close to their old house in House Clegane. Alongside their holdings in Lucerne Hold they also control the lands east of Lucerne and between the holdings of House Faraday and from there they raise the majority of their levies and noble houses. House Cullen's sigil is a lion with a hand situated above the lion holding it up. House Cullen's words are unknown but they are often known by the saying of "Lost in the Woods" and this is after a well known legend of their house that their founder came to the valley of Lucerne after getting lost in the woods of Weerhousen. House Cullen is situated inside the city of Lucerne within the richer northern section, and it is here where they continue their chosen path which is basically the control of certain businesses of which the majority are textile shops where the vast majority of clothing is made in the city. This has allowed House Cullen to be somwhat rich, but they still cannot keep up with many of the more powerful, and rich houses of the city but are also not poor enough to not be known. They are directly related to House Clegane and this has meant that though the two share different cities they remain very close politically. The Cullens are becoming well known since the induction of the Order of the Blue Dragon for being very sensitive in the use of Magi, as they have 3 members of their family in the Order. This connection has meant that the House itself is attempting to foster its own internal Magi order which they believe will make them even more powerful. History Beggining House Lovie Main Article : House Lovie Kings Advisor Split King William Lovie III. The End of a Marriage The events of Lorderon had cleared up many things in the mind of Tanya Cullen, and these things led to her sending a letter to Radlet Scarlet while she was in Lorderon that would change everything. Tanya would ask him to meet her in Lucerne and told him she was going to divorce Edward no matter what it took, and that she wanted to be with him. As Edward found her following the hollow victory of the Lucernians over Arthas's madness she would be completely unforgiving and whatever emotions she had for him disapeared when he showed little care that she was talking of divorcing him. Edward would leave the room with her without finishing the conversation, and she immediatly found the Steinmare's and would travel by boat back with them, and when she arrived in the Port of Stormwind she recieved a letter from Radlet saying he would be awaiting her arrival in Lucerne. Arriving in Lucerne she was met at the gates by Radlet of whom held her hand as she cried, and while he was jelous he would comfort her over the ending of her marriage in everything but officiality. Back in Lorderon Edward Cullen would tell noone what was happening with Tanya and decided on wim to go to Kirin Tor with Jaina, Hilary, and Gemma and he would remain there assisting in the rebuild for some time. While he was rebuilding Kirin Tor Tanya went to her father and pushed him to get William Lovie III. to arrange a divorce between Tanya and Edward, but unfortunaly William wouldn't do that to his old friend, and thus rejected the request. Noteable Members * † Martin Cullen. Kings Advisor to William Lovie. Died of old age ** † Martin Cullen II. Died during Bloody Supper *** † Dennis Cullen. Died of old age **** † Jonah Cullen. Died during the Battle of Lyons. ***** † Jergy Clegane. Died of illness ******Carlisle Cullen ******* † Camillia Cullen. Died during Childbirth. ********Edward Cullen *********Tanya Cullen **********Camillia Cullen II. **********Edmund Cullen *********Arnhilda Highdor **********Danbert Hill ********Blake Cullen *********William Lovie III. ********** † Miscarriage ****** † Johnathon Cullen. Died during the battle of Lyons. ****** † Talbot Cullen. Died during "The Plague " *******Tanja Cullen ********Niklas Cullen *********Sophia Lovie ********Gemma Cullen ********Joshua Cullen ******Lena Cullen ******* † Peter Richardson . Died during the The Journey. ********Rachel Richardson ****** † Valena Cullen (Valena Braxton) Killed by Forder Braxton *******Forder Braxton ********Forder Braxton II. ******** † Markus Braxton. Died during the Battle of Berne ******** † Adellia Braxton. Died of sickness ********Grisella Braxton ****Nadine Cullen *****Thomas Vonstein. ****** † Niklas Vonstein. Died during the Battle of Lyons ******Lina Vonstein. ******* † Francis Bartushe. Died during the First Battle of Lyons. ********Hurbert Bartushe ********Talvin Bartushe ******** † Martin Bartushe. Died during the Journey *** † Martin Cullen III. Died of illness **** † Brenen Cullen. Travelled with his wife Ruth to Hogwarts and died of old age there. ***** † Ruth Cullen. Travelled with her husband Brenen to Hogwarts and died of old age there. ******Narcissa Cullen ******* † Lucius Malfoy. Died during the invasion of Westbridge. ********Draco Malfoy ********* † Astoria Malfoy. Killed during the Lucerne-Tevinter War ********Gregory Malfoy Sworn Houses House Denali Main Article : House Denali House Denali is a very minor House in Lucerne. The Family runs an Inn in Lucerne proper, called the Mountain Hole. Once the slaves of House Hale, their loyalty bought them their freedom, and since then they have attempted to become as wealthy as their ancient masters the Hales have become. This begin to show fruits of this effort but unfortunaly two of the sons of House Denali died early and the only surviving male in Eleazor Denali had three young girls meaning the House was nearing extinction. This was averted after they became a cadet house of House Cullen thus continueing the legacy even if the house itself was going to go down. House Yesten See Also : House Yesten Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Vassal house of House Lovie